Charm
by yume girl 91
Summary: Shuhei learns the hard way about Rukia-chan's 'charm' 2nd from the 'Damn Prompts series'


Prompt .2: Charm

When she asked it- _that question_, his one thought was, he had never thought Rukia Kuchiki- aka Kuchiki princess could look so hot eating a lollipop.

Blame it on the seasonably hot weather of Karakura during the beach trip sponsored by the Shinigami men's association and the spy - the SWA sent, being one Kuchiki princess.

Shuhei's second thought was on less censored things.

_Is she that stupid?_

He didn't like to criticize or think so of a petite raven-girl wearing a short white cover-up over a pink striped two-piece. Rukia's too large violet eyes watched him uncomfortably, attempting to pry at the thoughts going under his suddenly sweating hair.

"It stands for a specific thing." Shuhei said more confidently than he felt after making sure Byakuya was well-engaged in a sand sculpture contest with Renji.

"What do you take me for? An idiot? Of course I know it means something!" she barked, her infamous temper beginning to flare. He snuck a quick glance at her only to see her little tongue swipe angrily at the long coconut sucker Ukitake had given her.

_Oh, boy_... Shifting consciously, he averted his eyes to the sparkling ocean. _Yeah...think of the ocean and not tiny Kuchiki's sweet little- _ he prayed she didn't see the tell-tale bulge jutting out of the front of his shorts.

"Show me."

His eyes went wider than their normal narrowness. "Ku-Kuchiki-san, do you understa-"

"I only know that the SWA laughed at me when I asked them! They said I should ask you so there!" She looked so cute despite her diminutive size, sitting there with a pout and crossed arms. Shuhei took one last look around to make sure her bodyguards- we mean Ukitake, Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo were suitably distracted; he lightly grabbed her by the upper wrist tugging her to rise with him off the beach blanket.

"C'mon then...I'll show you what 69 means."

With her almost innocent beam up at him, the smallest stirrings of conscience awoke in Shuhei's pounding heart, they were quickly smothered by anticipation however. "Just don't say I didn't give you a good time!"

...

It wasn't deterring to be subtly taller than her.

_Hell most of the guys were! _

Except most guys weren't Shuhei Hisagi and he aimed to give Rukia-chan a very good experience. He started slow, taking her soft lips, aiming with a skillful tongue to elicit gentle little moans. His hands wandered from her shoulders and pushed down the white cover-up to fall into a puddle around her feet. Once exposed, his palms ran up and down her slender sides, feeling pleasant shivers quiver the heated flesh.

Rukia impatiently wiggled her little hips, smirking in a way he found incredibly sexy when they broke apart. "Drop the shorts, I want to see your dick!"

"What about sixty-nine?" He didn't want to seem impatient. Hell everything about their encounter *quote* 'encounter' dripped scandalous - like the noticeably sticky interior of his crotch. Not that it mattered one bit to him.

"After." Rukia murmured, a smile at war with a smirk on her pink kiss-swollen lips. While the smile for some reason just screamed trouble, he forced his nervousness down and tugged on the waistband of his nylon swim trunks.

Her tongue flicking past her lips more than enough of a promise for him to drop his shorts...like she wanted.

A deafening silence fell.

Cold - _cold_ slate grey eyes flickered from his reddening face to the proud jut of his cock just begging for attention by the head of the Kuchiki clan's sister.

- did he think 'head'? -

Oh, that's right. Rukia _promised_ - insinuated that she wanted to give him head .._now where was she? _He suddenly had a very bad feeling come over him - no pun intended - as Byakuya Kuchiki's shadow fell over him.

...

Leaving her brother to the diversionary slow torture of Hisagi, Rukia snuck off, withdrawing from her tiny bosom, a checklist from the SWA.

_Charm Shuhei's pants off_ - **_check!_**

Next on the list...

_Spin the Sake bottle with Kyoraku-san_...

-Fin

Disclaimer: do not own Bleach.

AN: originally this was supposed to be part of a long one-shot for There is always a price. However a new plot came to me and this piece was forgotten in the unfinis box.

No flames, haters!

Reviews always loved (...must go off to sick bed now)


End file.
